


30 days of shipping challenge

by coolerthangaga



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolerthangaga/pseuds/coolerthangaga
Summary: Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.Comments and kudos are welcome and I thank you all for reading!





	1. What is your current favourite ship?

Derek knew he was holding Stiles pressed against the door slightly longer than necessary, but he just had to take a moment to appreciate those soft features of the young face. Also, he needed a break, just a slight break before he would step back and put himself into Stiles' field of viewing, because honestly "My house, my rules, buddy" was the hottest thing he had heard recently. It wasn't rational, but the way Stiles readjusted his collar like a brat as he brushed past Derek didn't help anything, but still Derek wouldn't object to Stiles being his new undoing.


	2. What was your very first ship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Derek didn't like Stiles' old, ragged car. Most days, he wouldn't actually go as far as to call it a car. Scrap, perhaps? He did like the smell though. The old Jeep was everything Stiles and the boy's entire range of emotions was etched into the old seats, and there was also the thing with the Jeep saving his life. With Stiles behind the wheel, sure, but if the ragged, old thing had decided not to start after Derek had stumbled into the road in front of it, Derek would have been past. But Derek still didn't like the Jeep.


	3. A pairing that needs to happen now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

No, Stiles was not content with waiting in the car with Theo. Even if it had a purpose. They had to find out who was stealing the bodies, so Stiles needed to take one for the team - just as he did regularly, no often... scratch that, Stiles took a moment to grumble over actually taking one for the team every day, and let Theo believe it was once again all about him. Stiles glanced at Theo and sighed - maybe taking one for the team wasn't that bad after all, because at least Theo was a really handsome bastard.


	4. The pairing with the most chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

McCall and Stillinski were literally extensions of each other. It was impressive to watch and the entire comedy around their lives, and sometimes coach Finstock could even laugh at their ridiculousness. Aside from their birthday "presents" of course. But it was funny how they evolved together - as McCall started to improve, Stillinski followed, not as fast, but steadily and it gave the coach a sense of satisfaction and he liked to think it was his training, combined the chemistry between the boys, that had led to the extreme improvement. And even if it wasn't, they made a good team.


	5. The pairing with the least chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Maybe Stiles had been right when he told her that she was too bright to be what she was and maybe she was too good for where she put herself, but it suited her image. Being the popular girl with the lacrosse star boyfriend who was popular enough for people not to notice her smarts and brand her a nerd. Of course, Stiles was adorable, she noticed now that she actually knew his name, but at the end of the day, he just wasn't Jackson. And even if he was a jerk, Jackson was the guy she couldn't stop loving.


	6. The best kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Stiles was used to panic attacks. But being used to something, was far from appreciating them and it hurt his pride deeply that this time, Lydia was right there with him, seeing him at his weakest moment. Even though his crush for her had been downgraded to a 70 year plan where they ended up being sassy in a nursing home together, but that was besides the point. His thoughts stopped when she kissed him and he whimpered as his nervous system started to break down and allowed him to enjoy her soft lips against his. Yeah, life was okay.


	7. The most heartbreaking scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

The air was tense, almost electrical as Lydia watched Scott stand in the rain, flare in his hand, violently giving off a vibe of complete, utter hopelessness. She shivered with fear as Stiles stepped forward, soft voice slowly trying to convince Scott of all the good he had, all the good he did and would do. Lydia didn't need to be a werewolf to smell the fear radiating off the boy as he approached his best friend and it wasn't until Stiles threw the flare away and wrapped himself around Scott in the rain, that Lydia's heart started beating again.


	8. The pairing with the most baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

The only thing worse than hating a person, was hating a person you once loved. A person you trusted, but who ended up deceiving you and ruin your life. Derek didn't have any delusions about Kate any longer but still, it surprised him when he didn't feel anything as he watched Peter's claws rip her throat out. He should have felt something. Joy, satisfaction, hell, even a slight amount of sadness over losing a once loved, but his only feeling was numbness. Then again, numb had become his default setting lately and maybe that was what he needed to grieve.


	9. The most believable relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Danny noticed Ethan the moment he entered the school. The spitting image of his brother, yet softer, more approachable. And Danny liked it. Also, with a body looking like it was carved in stone, Ethan was a catch. And maybe, it could free Danny from the supernatural drama for a moment. But how he was proved wrong. Still, for a while the pros outweighed the cons and even when Danny once again found himself in the middle of the drama, he still loved Ethan. But in the end, Danny learned how to love and let go. And it was okay.


	10. Why aren't these two married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Scott loved Stiles as a brother and his best friend's father had been the closest thing to a good father Scott had ever known. Watching them parenting and raising him and Stiles and feeling the soft chemistry between them, often had Scott wondering why they weren't together. Honestly they would be the perfect match. In a perfect world, Scott thought, their parents would walk down the aisle together and his mother would be beautiful. In those fantasy moments, Scott never had a worry in the world and his mother niether. It was perfect - but perfect was only for dreams.


	11. What is your dream pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Beacon Hills did not need more hunters and Peter had smelled the trouble the moment the black Impala rolled into town. He didn't need to see the trunk full of weapons or the books with spells to know. And this hunter was was hot. Peter mentally went over all the filthy things he would love to do to this hunter as his alpha-form held the human firmly against the brick wall. But he valued his life, so in the end he settled with running his tongue up his neck and whispered "Until next time, hunter" before vanishing into the woods.


	12. What is your fravorite movie pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, since I chose a TV-show for this challenge, clearly this prompt had me troubled so I decided to make it my favourite couple bound together with movies.

The best thing... or, the only good thing about his dad's late night shifts, were from Stiles' viewpoint the movie nights with Scott. For years, the boys had camped out in one of their beds, chips and sodas in place, ready for movies of all sorts. Through the years, it had been a parade of everything zombie to much regretted romantic comedies like Maid in Manhattan and The First Time - secrets to be well kept, mind you.. But tonight was the night he would hold Scott to his promise, Stiles thought. Tonight, Scott would finally be watching star Wars.


	13. Who had the best wedding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I was challenged by my limitations, as there is no weddings in Teen Wolf - so I figured, which wedding amongst the married people would I imagine having been the best, so here we go...

It was a beautiful wedding and the reception was adorable and even Peter had to admit it. Even if he was a little (much) disappointed. He had shown up to the Stillinski wedding reception in hope of a scandal. In truth, a spark marrying a local deputy - oh he had really hoped for some good fun. Was a little scandal really too much to sak? But alas, Peter had to suffer through delicious cake, sweet, luxurious wine and of course that petite red headed bridesmaid hanging off his arm. It was indeed the best worst wedding he could remember.


	14. What is your favourite book pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, once again with the limitations... books... we all know Teen Wolf is not a book - there is, however, a whole lot of book *in* the show, so here's my take on the prompt...

Allison liked Lydia. She also found it comforting that the "popular girl" had taken her in from the first day on. Later on she had learned she liked Lydia's strength too, but most of all, she liked Lydia with books and she found it fascinating that people didn't seem to notice the girl's impressive intelligence. Sitting bent over old book and with the bestiary glowing at them from the screen of her computer, Allison knew that Lydia was the best help she'd ever get, trying to gather information fro the old tomes. Yes, Lydia with books - Allison shipped it.


	15. What is your favourite real life pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

"Tyler. Wake up. We're on a ship. Pun intended" Pun indeed, Tyler thought. He knew the reason for the setup was to make fans vote for Teen Wolf for the Teen Choice Awards, and sterek was so popular that the marketing people decided to milk it for what it's worth. But really, Tyler did enjoy the occasional snuggle with Dylan and thinking a about it, he had to admit that a kissing scene with Dylan would not do him any harm whatsoever. Feeling Dylan snuggle tightly to him again as the camera went off, he figured Dylan wouldn't mind either.


	16. What is the absolute worst pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Somewhere deep inside, Derek knew he should feel bad about the way he had lured Erica in. The girl was frail, she was ill, she just wanted something better and he knew she deserved a normal teen life - something he had dreamt of every once in a while. Still, he pushed the nagging guilt aside as he held his hand tightly over her mouth and dug his razor sharp teeth into her arm and pretended to care as she clung to him tightly in the aftermath of the pain - and ignored how his actions reminded him of Peter.


	17. A pairing you never thought would work, but did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

He always liked red heads, but his heart for fashion stung a bit when his claws tore through the soft, silvery satin of her prom dress. It really was a shame. But it was needed. If nothing, then at least for the drama. And her blood, the taste of it softened his should and he couldn't quite pinpoint what the difference was, but he knew she would survive. And how he hoped she would come to him. They would be perfect, in fact, he thought as he saw her intelligent eyes glow with fear, together they could rule the world.


	18. What is the cutest pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Yeah, she placed the piece of gum on the chair the moment she realized Liam would be sitting in the last vacant seat - the one next to her.   
Sure, she was mad at him - who wouldn't be? And part of her wasn't ready to move on. But honestly, seeing him standing there, right there in the middle of the classroom, clutching his books while Yukimura asked him if he was going to stand there the entire class or the entirety of the semester, Hayden had to admit that he was darn adorable.   
Even with gum on his butt.


	19. A pair you've been rooting for since the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge derived from the 30 Days of Shipping theme in the Facebook Group "FanFiction Fanatics"
> 
> Rules: 100 words a theme. Not necessarily romantic connections, but they can occur, along with crossovers The ship itself will not be mentioned by name in the pieces, so feel free to find out who they are by reading.

Sometimes Stiles hated to have to make all these crucial-for-someone's-survival-choices, but holy hell he needed that phone - like, five minutes ago. On the other hand, he also needed to keep Derek alive, even though he could really not think up a logical reason why. But the insane reasons to why, aside from the supernatural, claw-wielding reasons, of course, were aplenty. Still, he needed the phone - and Derek just needed to trust him. Which apparently he did not. But as he went for it, Stiles decided to make sure that one day, Derek would trust him with his life.


End file.
